1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to scheduling. More particularly, the present invention relates to a scheduling apparatus and method for proportional resource allocation among Mobile Virtual Network Operators (MVNOs).
2. Description of the Related Art
With advances in communication technology, there is a worldwide trend toward a wireless network. A single physical network operated by a plurality of Virtual Network Operators (VNOs), each of which is located in a Core Service Network (CSN), is assumed in such a wireless network. A VNO is a service provider that provides a service by configuring a virtual Access Service Network (ASN) through a Network Access Provider (NAP). The ASN denotes a physical network consisting of an Access Service Network-Gateway (ASN-GW) and a Base Station (BS). The NAP denotes a service provider that owns and operates the ASN. For example, the NAP may be a mobile communication service provider. One NAP may include several ASNs.
Unlike a wired network, air resources are significantly limited in a wireless network. Further, the wireless network has a characteristic in which radio capacity itself is variable and unpredictable. Accordingly, there is a need to propose a flexible and optimized scheduling method for coping with the worldwide trend by considering such a characteristic of the wireless network.